Arachnid
by Razer Athane
Summary: I am the spider, and they have waltzed into my web. I will sink my metaphorical poisonous fangs into their flesh… for you. I will slay them… for you. I will kill… for you. -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Soul Calibur.

Author's Note: I can't believe I wrote a fic about my least favourite SC character o.O Oh well! XD It was an idea that couldn't be ignored XD Anyway, enjoy :D

* * *

**ARACHNID**

* * *

Thieves… No good, wretched _thieves._

Protect, protect, protect. Always protect the treasures… Yes. Yes yes, I will. I promise.

There is male laughter, and someone tossing something up and down, "So this is the ghost guardian…"

Footsteps approach closer to me, even as I stand perfectly still. I can smell one of the three move around me, as though assessing me. I can hear your footsteps sliding over the gold that is scattered on the ground, and the heavy breaths of all.

You no good, wretched _thieves. _Bandits. Have you no respect for the dead?

A woman's voice sounded. It is full of scorn, blood thirst and greed, though it sounded overly sweet and innocent – an undeniable façade. The male who was surrounding me stopped moving, and the other male continued to toss the item in his hand up and down as she spoke, "All of those other people must have been making up stories. Look at him – he is blind!"

The main male, the leader, the one throwing the item, comes closer towards me. I can feel his breath against my face. I feel wind blow in front of me, like a hand moving very quickly back and forth, as though to test whether the fact just mentioned is correct or not. I simply stand still, awaiting for the opportune moment to strike these no good, wretched _thieves_. Complete _scum_ amongst humanity.

Yes yes, I will. I promise. They will be disposed of –

"Looks like you're right," The bandit leader remarked. There was a smirk in his voice, "I doubt he can speak too. Come, let's go. This was too easy. We possess everything we can handle on our own bodies. We will bring the rest of our friends down here soon to collect the rest of these riches… This is a lucky day for us."

All three are walking now. Their footsteps draw farther and farther away from me. But like a good little dog, I continue to wait. They will not know what hit them. Taunt me all you wish. State my flaws, point them out and jeer at me… but you do not know my power. Your underestimation will cost you your lives, just like the hundreds of men and women before you.

Clueless little fools –

Now, Master? Now?

"Hopefully the little 'ghost guardian' will be well gone by the time we return with more men," The man who was not the leader stated smugly. He kicked some of the treasures that he could not fit onto his form. I can hear coins dispersing, and a cup clash onto the ground. Its ring echoes throughout the cavernous landscape, bouncing between the walls carelessly.

Protect the treasures… Of course. They will not escape the pit. I am the spider, and they have waltzed into my web.

I will sink my metaphorical poisonous fangs into their flesh… for _you_.

My body twists and contorts into difficult positions. I can feel myself rolling, rolling quickly, over the golden treasures that have littered the tomb floor. I am wild and free, moving quickly over the distance. I am almost completely silent, like a banshee, passing through places to bring unsuspecting individuals their untimely death… or like a spider, crawling down the wall, coming ever closer towards you.

The person before me cries out as we collide. Judging by the voice, it is the second male. The sack that most likely held all of _your _treasures falls to the ground, and scatters amongst the others. He now stands up, and I hear him draw a weapon of some form. The other two have come back towards me. I can hear them walking, and other weapons being drawn.

Blood is rushing to my head. I am standing on one hand, and with the other, I thrust my katar at the thief. It has sunk into flesh, and I can hear him cry out in misery and despair. I hurriedly twist my weapon, hearing some of the body turn with it, before kicking the man off, standing back on my two feet. I assume I have stabbed him in the stomach, and kicked him in the face, but just because he has sustained such injuries does not mean he is dead.

My assumption proves to be correct as I hear him standing behind me. With an angry hiss, I slash him twice. I can hear flesh being torn apart and ripping open. The woman's frustrated growl announces itself, coming from my right. Behind me though, I hear a gurgled cry, and a massive thud following. _Now, _he is truly gone. I can smell it. He has succumbed to the poison… Sweet, sweet _death._

I will slay them… for _you_.

Another sack hits the ground. The woman cries out in fury and slashes me across the chest. Her voice is a hysterical mix of anger, frustration and sadness – a far change from the other, _eviller _side of the woman I had heard before I attacked the intruders, "You bastard! You killed him! You killed him! _Demon!_"

I feel another three slashes, and groan in pain. One comes from before me, where the woman is standing, and the other two come from my left side. The leader has joined the fray. Little do they know that their petty _daggers _will do little to harm me… These thieves, the scum of humanity, will not leave my dwelling alive.

With ease, I seize the woman. I can feel the muscles flex angrily below my old hands, as though I have clasped her by the upper arm. …It must be the upper arm. It _is _the upper arm. Battles have been kind to her. She has nice, soft skin… Don't you agree, Master? I wonder what colour her eyes are…

Yes yes, I understand –

Don't yell at me –

The treasures remain, don't they?

My fingers sink further into the arm as I lift her above my head. Swiftly, I impale one of my katars into her stomach, and hear her cry out once more. The leader attempts to knock me over, and at the same time, slice my throat. I kick him, hard, and send him flying back. The strike he had prepared sliced the side of my neck as opposed to my throat. Clueless little fool… You will both die… and _I _will live.

My katar spins, and with it, so does the body of the thief. The shriek that had erupted has long left. The body is lifeless as it whirrs around. I hope her soul enjoys seeing this… I am adding insult to the injury. Unfortunately the spinning, the delightful, fun spinning, does not last long enough. Hurriedly, I hurl her broken form to my left, where the final bandit remains.

I will kill… for _you_.

He has scrambled to his feet, and is ready to take off. I hear his dagger be sheathed, and the last sack being dropped onto the floor. Treasure spills forth, like blood from a wound. It seeps across the gold, spreading the beauty that I cannot see, but remember from so long ago.

I am now hurriedly scuttling towards him, my face directed at the roof of the pit. He continues to run as I continue to follow, until finally, I have caught up with him. The leader draws his dagger once more, and slices me across the stomach multiple times, hoping that such an act would deter me.

A shame…

Silently, I flip once more. I can feel the coins, rug and stone below my form, and without warning, throw my arms and legs out. My katars cut into flesh, and I feel some blood splatter me on the face. He screams out in pain, drops his weapon and staggers backwards, even as I stand. I wish that I had enough voice left to laugh.

With another hiss, I step towards him slowly, sensing his fear, using it as a guide. Are you watching, Master?

"Please, don't!" He remarks.

I am blind, and I am mute… and for this instance, I pretend I am deaf as well. With three quick and painful slashes, one to the face, and the other two to the throat, the thief is dead. His body falls forward, and his blood now seeps amongst the floor, staining the rug, whose colour I have long forgotten, with his essence. With the amount of individuals who have set foot here, I would not be surprised if the rug was blood red.

I nod slightly and growl, turning away from the corpse, and head back towards the middle of the pit. My task is done, Master. The treasure is protected. Your valuable items, your legacy… they remain protected in my bloodstained hands. Everything is well for another day, yes? Yes?

And then I hear it. Praise from the Master! All is indeed well.

A light smile appears on my face as the stench of death lingers far behind me. The clueless little fools dared to enter the pit, the web, and they paid with their lives like all the other thieves before them. Like curious little flies, they buzzed around, wondering what treasures graced this deceiving environment.

I am your assassin, Master.

I am your spider.


End file.
